


Charkov Asks Belikov about the Body

by KnifingGale



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Crack edit, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifingGale/pseuds/KnifingGale
Summary: Belikov: So I went up to him and I, uh, and I stabbed him 37 times in the chestCharkov: … Carrlll that kills people!Or in which I made a badly edited crack edit of Charkov and Belikov.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Charkov Asks Belikov about the Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jak_the_ATAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_the_ATAT/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to Jak_the_ATAT since they gave me the idea about this in the first place. It was fun making this! Sorry for the gift spam, my friend haha.


End file.
